The Start of the End of the World
by Goddess of Awesomeness
Summary: This is about each of the seven waking up at their idea of the start of the end of the world. Better explanation inside.


**The Start of the End of the World**

**Author's Note; Hi guys. Long time, no see. Usually, I would say something like 'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for disappearing off of the face of the Earth!' Well, not this time. I had life happening. I was in the school play—*Cough Cough* Rocked it! *Cough Cough*—and nobody ha been reviewing. I officially have no ideas for Pranking Triplet+Pranking Triplet+Pranking Triplet=Quest. I'm slightly struggling with Chryssie Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I have a chapter READY for Nina Potter and the Cup of Ankh. But you guys haven't reviewed. This will just be a oneshot for now—I might do other stuff. I got this idea while looking at Percy Jackson videos on YouTube. I found one called Percy Jackson Character Theme Songs by alohadolphin66. I immediately fell in love. It's perfect. I was crying at some of the songs for the people who died—and the ones who didn't! Anyways, they put one song for the seven. It's called, How Far We've Come and it's by Matchbox Twenty. The first lyric I heard was, 'Waking up at the start of the end of the world.'. So, in the seven's points of view—this is the start of the end of the world. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus because Rick Riordan does. I do not own Percy Jackson Character Theme Songs because alohadolphin66 does. And I do not own How Far We've Come or it's lyrics because Matchbox Twenty does. So without further ado: The Start of the End of the World!**

_**Annabeth's PoV:**_

I woke up and stretched, yawning. This winter break was going to be great! Percy and I got back to camp early, so we have three whole weeks together!

I got into a camp t-shirt and jeans, strapped my dagger to my belt—no telling when something might happen—and walked over to breakfast.

As I ate, many campers came and went—none of them being Percy. That was strange. He didn't normally miss breakfast.

I decided to go to his cabin to see if he was sleeping in. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still nothing, not even snoring.

I opened the door and looked around, confused. There were clothes _already_ on the floor, his bed was unmade, and there were a couple of drachmas on the ground.

I didn't _look_ like he'd gotten up. "Percy?" I asked nervously.

No answer. "Seaweed Brain, this isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

Still no answer. So I closed the door to the cabin and went to the strawberry fields—to see if Grover knew where he was. No sense worrying myself in case it was nothing.

"Grover!" I shouted once I saw him.

He trotted over, grinning. "Hey, Annabeth! What's up?"

"Do you know where Percy is?" I asked.

"No actually, let me see if I can contact him." Grover concentrated hard for a few minutes, his eyes closed.

He opened them after what seemed like an eternity and frowned. "I can sense that he's asleep, but not where he is, whether he's in trouble, nothing!"

"Let's see if Chiron knows." I suggested, trying not to freak out.

We went to where archery practice was taking place and stood there uncomfortably until Chiron noticed us.

"Annabeth! Grover! What's wrong?" He asked us, smiling.

"We can't find Percy. Anywhere." I said through gritted teeth.

His smile faded. "Oh dear. You'd better come with me."

Grover and I exchanged a look nervously. Chiron called Sally and Paul Blofis—Percy's mom and stepdad. They said they hadn't seen him since yesterday when he left for camp.

We searched the whole camp, and still couldn't find him. We had to stop searching when it got too dark out. With the dragon loose and all, it wasn't safe.

I went onto my bunk, put my head in between my legs, and screamed.

_**Hazel's PoV:** _

I woke up panting, scared that I really _was_ back in New Orleans. I looked around and saw the familiar barracks of the Fifth Cohort.

_You're okay_, I told myself. _It was just a blackout. It wasn't real. _

_But it was_, the other half of me thought. _It's my_ old _life. It happened._

_But it isn't real anymore_, I argued back. _This is your_ new _life_.

I calmed down and noticed that the sun was rising. Thank the gods. I got up and got dressed with the others and we headed to the mess hall.

I saw Reyna looking frantic by the door, and she pulled me over. "Hazel! Have you seen Jason? I can't find him anywhere!"

"The last time I saw him was yesterday, sorry." I told her.

The rest of the day was spent searching for Jason. We didn't find him. _Anywhere_. He just disappeared.

Reyna went to her praetor place and everybody exchanged looks with somebody else.

Except for Octavian. "So, it looks like we need a new praetor!" He grinned.

"Octavian!" I exclaimed. "He just went missing for a day, he'll probably turn up tomorrow!"

If only I knew how wrong I was.

_**Piper's PoV:**_

I woke up to laughter. Evil laughter. The ending of my dream.

Somebody named Enceladus claimed to have kidnapped my Dad. It was probably nothing.

At breakfast, Leo was trying to build a mini lawnmower out of paper clips.

It didn't work but it was a good model. "So, Pied Piper–"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Piper. Why do you seem grouchier than usual this morning?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him. The dream said tell no one.

"I just am."

Just then, Dylan sat down at our table and I immediately stood up. I could see Leo trying to stifle a laugh.

"Piper, I just wanted to talk to somebody! You were my first choice." He said.

"I don't feel like talking to anybody. Talk to Leo." Leo's grin faded as I walked away.

Coach Hedge stood on a chair and cleared his throat. "Listen up cupcakes! In three days, we are taking a trip to the Grand Canyon! I will hand you your worksheets."

We all groaned. I was going to hate this trip!

Little did I know, I would find answers to so many questions I'd had over the years. Including, 'Who IS my mother and where is she?"

_**Frank's PoV:**_

I woke up and went downstairs. Grandma was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Took you long enough. You should learn to wake up earlier and sleep less." She told me.

"You seem more tense than usual." I said to her.

We ate the rest of breakfast in silence and I went outside for target practice.

When I came back inside, Grandma was waiting at the door with a stack of papers.

"Fai, I'm sending you away. To Camp Jupiter. You will know where to go." She paused. "When you get there, give these papers to the praetor. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

That night before she went to bed, she said to me, "Remember, you can be anything you want."

What? This is all happening so fast. I don't know what to do.

I went to bed confused. Camp Jupiter? I'll know where to go? I fell asleep and dreamed of myself as a bird, able to fly wherever I wanted to go.

_**Leo's PoV:**_

I woke up and looked around. It was the day of the Grand Canyon trip. We were going to board the buses soon.

I got dressed and did a double take on the bus. Who was that kid sleeping next to Piper, holding her hand.

He had close-cropped blonde hair, and a scar on his upper lip. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, a purple t-shirt, and a black windbreaker.

But who WAS he? I had never seen him before in my life! And why was Piper all buddy-buddy with him.

A voice spoke in my mind. Don't be silly, Leo, it said. That's JASON! He's your best friend and Piper's boyfriend.

Memories flooded into my brain. What was I thinking about, again? I couldn't remember. Oh well. I must have been hallucinating or something.

I smiled and turned around, the uneasiness fading. I closed my eyes to take a short nap and the world around me faded away.

_**Jason's PoV:**_

I woke up on a school bus, holding hands with a girl I didn't know.

She claimed to be my girlfriend, but I'd never seen her before in my life!

Or the scrawny kid named Leo who said he was my best friend.

I think you all know what happened next.

_**Percy's PoV:**_

I woke up to bright, bright sunlight. I looked around me, and realized that the house I was in was in ruins.

I racked my brain and could remember one thing and one thing only.

A name. A face. A title. A voice. A couple name. Her nickname for him. His nickname for her.

Annabeth. A tan girl with stormy gray eyes and curly blonde hair. Girlfriend. Smart, slightly bossy, made him smile. Percabeth. Seaweed Brain. Wise Girl.

That's it. That's all I remembered. A wolf howled in the distance and I winced.

If only I knew how far this month could go downhill.

_**Annabeth/Hazel/Piper/Leo/**__**Frank/Jason/Percy's PoV:**_

_We didn't know it then, but those seven moments in time were when we were each waking up at the start end of the world._

**Author's Note; So, what'd you think? Please review and watch the video. There are two other videos that I also think you should check out. How Far We've Come Viria's PJO Tribute, and C'Mon Viria's PJO Tribute. I'll be doing sonfics for them and the songs from the video I mentioned at the beginning of this story. Bye! Send in a review and tell me what you think!**

**_~Idizzle22_ **


End file.
